junglebookfandomcom-20200222-history
Trust in Me
Trust in Me (The Python's Song) is a song in the widely popular Walt Disney film, The Jungle Book, and jungle book 2 from 1967. The song was sung by Sterling Holloway playing the part of "Kaa, the snake". The song was written by Disney staff songwriters, Robert and Richard Sherman. In the song, Kaa hypnotizes Mowgli, placing him under a trance. As the song concludes, Kaa readies himself to devour the boy, only to be stopped by Shere Khan the tiger in his search for Mowgli. The Sherman treatment The Shermans were brought onto the film by Walt Disney due to Disney's feeling that the interpretation was keeping too true to the Rudyard Kipling book. In a deliberate effort to keep the score "light", this song as well as the Sherman Brothers' other contributions generally concern darker subject matter than the accompanying music would suggest. In the case of this song, Kaa speaks and sings with a subtle, lilting lisp giving the song a humorous dimension that it would not otherwise have. Origins of song The song started as "The Land of Sand", a song that was written originally for the 1964 musical film, "Mary Poppins". The song was later discarded when the Sherman Brothers were called upon to write songs for The Jungle Book. The lyric for the "Land of Sand" was scrapped and in its place the Shermans wrote the lyric for "Trust in Me", melody intact. Cover versions *One of the least traditional uses of a Disney song has been the 1987 Siouxsie and the Banshees cover of "Trust in Me". This cover first appears on the Siouxsie and the Banshees LP album, Through the Looking Glass (Siouxsie & the Banshees album, and subsequently on several compilation albums. *cover uses Sung with english dub on 1973 *The Holly Cole Trio covered "Trust in Me" on the 1991 release Blame It on My Youth. *Alternative rock group Belly covered "Trust in Me" as a B-side to one of their singles in 1993. *In "Mickey's House of Villains," during the "It's Our House Now" musical number, Minnie is tossed to Kaa, who sings two lines from "Trust in Me" to her. *Part of the song is on the soundtrack of the" HalloWishes" fireworks show, mixed with "AEIOU," song by the Caterpillar of "Alice in Wonderland" as part of Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party at the "Magic Kingdom" in the "Walt Disney World" resort. *The Dead Brothers made their version of "Trust in Me" in a very dark, psychedelic and bluesy style. This cover appears on their fourth album Wunderkammer. *Susheela Raman covered "Trust in Me" on her debut album, "Salt Rain" in 2001. *Selena Gomez covered the song for DisneyMania 7. Transcript and Screencaps Transcript for scene: picks Mowgli from the ground and raises to the branch he is on Mowgli: Kaa, it's you! Kaa: Yesss, man-cub, so nice to see you again. Sss-sss-sss. Mowgli: Oh, go away. Leave me alone. Kaa: Let me look at you. turns away from Kaa's eyes You don't want me to look at you? Then you look at me. Mowgli: No, sir. I know what you're trying to do, Kaa-AA! Kaa: You do?! Uh, I mean, you don't trust me. Mowgli: No! Kaa: Then there's nothing I can do to help? Mowgli: You want to help me? Kaa: Ss-certainly. I can see to it that you never have to leave this jungle. Mowgli: How could you do that? Kaa: Hmm? Oh, I have my own ss-subtle little ways. But first, you must trust me. Mowgli: I don't trust anyone anymore. Kaa: I don't blame you. I'm not like those so-called fair-weather friends of yours. You can believe in me. finally gets to see into Mowgli's eyes long enough and starts singing Trust in me Just in me Shut your eyes A trust in me Kaa: Hold still, please. You can sleep Safe and sound Knowing I Am around Slip into silent slumber Sail on a silver mist Slowly and surely your senses Will cease to resist snores while standing on his head on the tip of Kaa's tail Kaa: You're snoring. Mowgli: Sorry. resumes singing Just relax Be at rest Like a bird In a nest Trust in me Just in me Shut your eyes And trust in me Category:Songs Category:Jungle Book Category:Trust in Me Category:1967 Category:Animated Category:Wolfgang Reitherman Category:2016 Category:Disney